The Begining of the End
by CurlyxBrooklynxGirl
Summary: A new spin on J.K. Rowlings classic story. Harry/Brooklyn(Oc) Hermione/Brooklyn(Oc) Hermione/Ron Remus/Carolyn(Oc) . Slight femslash , Character Death and Murder- Grey Harry Grey Hermione Grey Ron-Dark but with good intentions Brooklyn-
1. Chapter 1

On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

**April 12 2013**

"Brooklyn welcome chose a seat wherever."

That is the opening line Grace Haightown always uses the moment she opens her office door at 3:45 on every second Friday of the month since February the 8th of this year to see me in her waiting room reading the same April 2008 issue of star magazine. I personally don't understand why she says chose a seat wherever i always chose the seat closest to the door in her sparsely furnished office, i don't think that hypnotists/therapists make that much money since most think that hypnotism is complete crap just between you and me i think it is as well but there gets to a point where you've talked about a particular subject with the people you know to many times but you still need to bring it up so you go and search out someone else anyone else really.

"So Brooklyn how are you this week".The same damn questions if we just skip and could get to the good stuff i would appreciate it but she loves her small talk?

"I'm fine thanks how are you?" I hate that question with her, most people lie and say fine alright so far how about yours but not grace always goes into detail and takes up half the session and there she goes her voice is so monotone i feel the urge to sleep or take a bath and i hate really HATE baths truly i prefer showers in and out quick and easy, oh wait she seems to be slowing down hallelujah!

"So are you ready to start?" Dear god yes woman I've been ready a while now.

"Oh yes,I'm ready when you are."

"Alright lets start-up. Lay back and I am going to count back from ten and I want you to listen to my voice and we shall start-up where we left off."

1

"Now breathe deeply and relax ." She must be out off her mind saying relax on a topic like this. When we talk about it my breathing speeds up, my foot taps and my arms shake with adrenaline and anxiety.

The day is May 2 1998

What are you doing Brooklyn?

What am I doing, I'm running. I'm running then I'm diving into the muddy field to avoid being hit, it works 60 percent of the time but sometimes they hit you with whatever evil spell crosses their mind then I'm pulling myself up then i begin running again, it's a cycle that shall not be ended until i find Bellatrix and why Bellatrix because where Bellatrix is there is Voldemort and where Voldemort is Harry is .Harry my beloved idiot the reason I'm in this mess,I convinced him and our entire family to leave all off Britain behind but on the day of our departure the day we could leave this world behind, right before we boarded he said he couldn't do it and the he had to stay and finish what Dumbledore had started. Well i said if he was staying then so was and that was that.

What do you smell

Burning, burning flesh and burning items half of Hogwarts is currently on fire and as a new killing method the death eaters have noticed if you set someone on fire they die pretty quick. Burning smells bad as it is but burning flesh leaves with the sickest of feelings that last way down to the pits of your soul.

What do you hear?

Screaming, crying and laughing. It's the worst combination if you can believe it. It's not the actually sounds themselves but the terror and fear that's behind the cries for dying family members and screams of fury and anger that burns like a thousand suns. And the monsters laughing you ask?, filled with such dark and childish glee knowing that they are the musicians playing the terrifying melody that is the soundtrack to this moment.

What do you see?

I keep looking down to watch my feet fly through the mud but I must against my will look up to make sure I don't crash into anything, but each time i do the scene that my eyes are shown hurts even my heart which has been blackened with time. Its a dance they do they don't notice it but i do they twirl around each other then they spin duck and lunge at one another in perfect harmony to a melody only they can hear. Their faces mixed with rage, irritation, glee and fear.

What do you feel?

I can't answer that one, I truly can't I don't how feel I'm numb to the fact that I'm in this moment my body's gone, my mind usually filled with a thousand words is silent. I'm lost, quiet and scared no petrified.

So your probably wondering what in the bluest moon is this crazy girl/woman mumbling on about, well I'll tell you but be warned I'm going back to the beginning and its a hell of a long and messed up story. I'm not the good guy, I'm not the bad guy, I'm the person who wants the people I love to survive and the others well I can't worry about them because if you try to save everybody you'll end up saving nobody. Oh and by the way hi I'm Destiny, Destiny Brooklyn Morle-Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter Chapter One

prologue

So I get it you're wondering what the hell this is but I've got to tell you not having anyone know you point of view having everyone judge you wondering why the hell the boy-who-live, the gryffindor golden boy and the savior of the wizarding world is with the adopted daughter of a werewolf and the birth child of a thought to be mass murderer you shall eventually get sick of the whispers and staring so since your ever so lovely you will open up let them see the dynamic. You've got to understand Harry is the good guy the savior but me I'm the monster I'm the murderer the manipulator I'm the one who gets him into position to take on the center stage while I pull the strings from behind the curtains never until now letting the world see my part in this master operation.

Name: Destiny Brooklyn Morle-Lupin

Birth Name: Hyrda Carina Black

Legal/ Adoptive Parents: Carolyn Morle and Remus Lupin

Birth Parents: Adela Adelaide Negabo and Sirius Black

Birthdate: June 23 1980

Hair colour: Black with shades of brown

Eyes colour:Brown

Skin colour: Light Brown

So I'm going to do a little legilimency you think my parents where madly in love, defied the racist times as their love could withstand anything and after she died

and he was arrested I was given to be raised by my uncle/ godfather/father Remus lupin and years later he met my mom and they fell in love and that was it.

Far from it. First I was born to an undercover fling between Adela and Sirius. Adela was born to a relatively old money pure blood family from west africa and

during a business meeting between both sets of my grandparents a fling blossomed from the ages 15 to the age of 20 when I was conceived . When Adela

found out she was pregnant she quickly shared the news with Sirius and the 2 were married the next week. It was not a marriage of love and adoration I

mean the two of them had seen each other 9 times about 2 weeks each over a span of 5 years and then they were married it was that when you knocked a

girl up( to be classy about it) it was what you had to do. I'm not sure how the marriage survived nether had even been in a relationship and all of a sudden you

skip dating and engagement to marriage, but we were a little family of 3 and that was alright with us. This certain part I'm not fully sure on (because of the fact

I was so little) but apparently 2 weeks before the attack at Godric's hollow there was an attack on our house. Adela and I were the only ones home (Sirius and

was at work) and death eaters flooded the house killed Adela and I escaped tied to a portkey that landed me in an alley beside Princess Royal hospital, that's

when my life as Hydra ended and Destiny-Brooklyn was born. A couple of minutes after 1:30 am my mother a trauma nurse left the hospital but followed the

sound of a crying baby into the ally and found me in a trash heap. I was brought quickly into the hospital where a 6 month investigation took place to figure out

who I was which proved unsuccessful( I had no ties to the muggle world) so my mother(Carolyn) was granted custody of me and 3 years later I was adopted

by her. Skip a year( I was 5) my mother started dating a man named Remus Lupin and after 5 months decided to introduce him to me. Well that was an event

immediately after seeing me ( I resemble my birth mother quite a bit) and hearing the story of how my mother and I came together he knew instantly who I

was. He didn't say anything but knew in the future with me eventually going to Hogwarts something would happened where I would find out who I really was.

After another 6 months mother and Remus were married and we moved out of our little apartment in the east coast to yes you guessed it little whining,

number 8 privet drive to be exact 5 houses down from Harry the school I transferred to actually was where I met Harry. It was my first day and I saw Harry

being beaten up by this whale/pig of a boy who I was told was his cousin Dudley. Well I had always been told as a child that seeing someone being bullied and

not doing anything was just as bad as beating the up yourself so I went over punched Dudley in the face and said to Harry and I quote "them whale/pigs are

pissing me off thinking they run shit"(yes I swore as a child nasty habit I picked up)I gave him my hand pulled him up and introduced myself. I remember by the

end of that lunch break he and I were best friends, we were a twosome just he and I that's all either of us wanted or needed. So that's the beginning of our

story no romance no insane chemistry just a childhood connection that would stabilize us so we could weather the storm that would be the rest of our lives.


End file.
